


Le mur (de l'autre côté de l'univers)

by Ehawee5



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Glory Hole, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehawee5/pseuds/Ehawee5
Summary: C'était un piège, Yaz et le Docteur sont tombées dedans. De l'autre côté de l'univers, une partie de leur corps est retenu prisonnier...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de base n'est pas de moi, c'est une commande. Merci d'avance de votre indulgence.

Graham avait vraiment l'impression de s'être fait expédié, mais Ryan ne semblait pas tracassé, alors il ne préféra pas faire de commentaire. Il avait vu du coin de l'oeil Yaz changer de direction, alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin vers l'appartement de ses parents, et, manifestement, elle rebroussait chemin.  
Ryan du voir la tête qu'il faisait.  
"Oh steup'lait... ne me dit pas que t'as pas remarqué, grand-père? Ça ne leur fera pas de mal d'être rien qu'à deux."  
Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué. Mais son instinct d'homme mur (il tenait à cette position dans leur team, même si le Docteur était considérablement plus agée) lui disait que ce n'était pas pour partir en lune de miel (ou sur une lune couverte de miel, si ça existait quelque part dans l'univers) que ces deux-là prenaient la tangente.

En effet, Yaz claqua la porte du TARDIS un peu trop fermement.  
"Okay, du calme Yaz, si on veut y arriver, le TARDIS doit être de bonne humeur."  
Le Docteur ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que son amie. Elle gigotait en marchant, et très vite, Yaz se laissa aller à faire de même. Elle s'était suffisamment retenue.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? ça devient atroce."  
En chipotant dans sa boite à outil, le Docteur ne cessait de se tortiller.  
"D'abord on analyse. Déshabille-toi.  
-Pardon?  
-S'il te plait, Yaz, on sait toutes les deux ou se situe le problème. Alors descend ton pantalon et enlève ta culotte. Je vais faire pareil dès que j'aurais mis la main sur ce fichu traceur..."

Le Docteur ne regardait pas la jeune femme. Si c'était le cas, elle aurait vu ses joues brunes se teinter de rouge. Elle ne la vit pas non plus enlever son pantalon et le poser sur le fauteuil devant la console. Génée, elle tritura un peu le tissus de sa petite culotte noire (toute simple, confortable, parfaite pour aller poser des PV ou échapper aux aliens en courant vite) avant de l'enlever également.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est que son intimité n'avait pas été dévoilée. Une plaque de métal ronde la recouvrait entièrement. Le disque était finement ciselé (elle n'en voyait pas le motif mais elle le devinait au touché) et qu'elle recouvrait du sommet de son mont de vénus jusqu'à la limite de son anus (qui était donc toujours libre). Elle tenta de tirer dessus mais rien ne le fit bouger. La sensation qu'elle ressentait était très particulière: A la fois englobante, elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être à l'air libre, comme si le vent avait pu s'engouffrer entre le métal et sa peau. Et puis, des chatouillis très gênants.

"Euh... Docteur?  
-Ah-ah! Le voilà!" elle brandissait un petit objet bricolé, avec des fils qui dépassaient. Elle se retourna, et ne fit d'abord pas attention à ce qui se trouvait à l'entrejambe de Yaz. Son regard remontait très lentement, s'attardant beaucoup sur les chevilles fines de la policière, et plus haut sur ses belles cuisses.

"Mais qu'est-ce que..." Mue par la curiosité, elle s'approcha tout près... vraiment très près. Elle écarta des mains les cuisses de Yaz pour voir plus facilement. La fascination érotique pour le corps de son amie s'était envolée, ne restait que la fascination intellectuelle pour un mystère.

"Ce motif..." A son tour, le Docteur se déshabilla. Yaz déglutit en entendant les bretelles claquer, mais elle alla beaucoup trop vite pour rendre le strip-tease intéressant. Le même dispositif venait bloquer l'intimité du Docteur.

"Yaz, dis-moi à quoi ressemble le motif sur le mien..."  
Elle du se pencher pour regarder, et de mit dans la même position que le Docteur quelques minutes auparavant, et elle en profita aussi pour se rincer l'œil.  
"Euh... il s'agit d'entrelacs, avec, on dirait, le motif infini et d'autres fioritures... dans un cercle.  
-Je ne connais que trop bien ce symbole, et c'est le même que tu portes."

Maintenant, le Docteur avait un regard soucieux.  
"Montre moi la bague qu'on a trouvé sur ce marché tout à l'heure."

Yaz tendit la main. Cette bague semblait faite du même métal que le disque qu'elles avaient entre les jambes.

Elle repensa au moment ou le Docteur lui avait montré. Graham et Ryan se régalait avec un pain-saucisse local un peu plus loin, et Yaz ne cessait de s'émerveiller de la foule qui l'entourait, pleine de créatures diverses, toutes amicales et joyeuse. Un vrais marché inter-galactique.

Le Docteur s'était arrêté pour regarder un stand de bijoux. Elle plaisantait cesse sur le fait qu'elle avait toujours voulu en porter mais qu'en tant qu'homme, c'était compliqué. Elle avait repéré une bague et l'avait essayé. La sensation était intéressante, alors, elle avait appelé Yaz pour la lui passer au doigt. Yaz rougit évidemment - Et le Docteur adorait provoquer ça, voir ses joues devenir plus foncées était une petite victoire à chaque fois.

Yaz avait aimé la bague alors le Docteur l'avait acheté. L'extra-terrestre commençait à sentir quelque chose poindre en son cœur, et elle reconnaissait ce sentiment. Cela allait lui faire mal, mais pour Yaz... ça valait le coup, non?

Le Docteur observait le bijoux au doigt de son amie - c'était ça, c'était un piège. Elle pointa le tournevis sonique dessus pour l'analyser: un petit système d'implant de puce s'activait à chaque fois qu'on la glissait à son doigt, marquant la victime, qui voyait son intimité... dérobée. Comme elle le craignait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple blocage, mais bien de transmutation. C'était là une technologie de Seigneur du Temps: Les plaques transmat se plaçaient à l'endroit ou devaient se trouver une partie du corps, et cette partie se trouvait ailleurs dans l'univers, ressortant de l'anneau transmat correspondant.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'on fasse une telle utilité de cette technologie. Le plus souvent, c'était un moyen d'emprisonnement: les corps et les têtes des détenus dangereux étaient séparés de plusieurs galaxies. Pour les moins dangereux, on se contentait des mains et des pieds.

Elle expliqua la situation à Yaz, horrifiée. "Vous voulez dire que, les chatouillis que l'on ressent depuis tout à l'heure, c'est quelqu'un qui s'amuse avec nos... minous, à l'autre bout de l'univers?"  
Le Docteur pris un sourire crispé. "Oui, on peut formuler ça comme ça. Vu la sensation, je dirait que cette personne s'amuse avec une plume."  
Yaz mis ses mains sur ses épaules et serra un peu fort. "Faites quelque chose. Pitié."

Soudain, la jeune femme se courba en deux, les mains entre les jambes. "Yaz?  
-Je... ce quelqu'un... lèche."  
Le Docteur ouvrit des grands yeux. "Pardon?  
-QUOI? Je vais pas vous faire un dessin quand même? il utilise sa langue." Elle se reprit. "Elle. J'ai sentit ses lèvres, et c'est une femme." Elle se détendait complètement. "De toute manière, aucun mec ne ferait un cunni pareil..."

Le Docteur commençait un peu à paniquer. "Yaz, reprends-toi! on va aller... chercher nos minous!  
-J'espère que tu vas pouvoir en profiter aussi." Un sourire béat recouvrait son visage. La personne de l'autre côté de l'univers était vraiment, vraiment douée. Elle sentait la langue la lécher entièrement, venir titiller son clitoris après avoir exploré ses lèvres, puis rentrer un petit peu. Elle était déjà si mouillée. Elle tenta d'accrocher le regard du Docteur, imaginant que c'était elle... Elle aurait adoré que ce soit elle...

Le Docteur saisit le traceur et le connecta au tournevis sonique. Elle commença à récolter les données de la bague, quand soudain, elle plaqua ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri.

"Elle vient d'en finir avec moi. C'est ton tour?  
-Ça vibre! C'est très dérangeant!  
-Oh, tu as droit au vibro, cool...  
-Comment j'arrête ça? on dirait deux petites boules qui entourent...  
-Un rabbit en plus, cette nana sait ce qu'elle fait...  
-Pitié Yaz, termine avec le tournevis sonique et connecte-le à la console. Le TARDIS va nous y mener direct. Pitié."

La jeune femme se leva, encore un peu tremblante, et s'exécuta. Le Docteur fit à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait. Toute son attention était fixé sur la sensation de plaisir qui stimulait son clitoris, et elle ne sentit même pas la dématérialisation. Oh, elle savait ce qu'était un orgasme, mais elle n'en avait pas encore connu dans ce corps (honnêtement, elle n'en avait pas connu dans chaque corps). Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait atteint quand elle émergea. S'était venu très progressivement, comme la vibration, qui avait d'abord été régulière, puis par à-coup, dans des rythmes divers. Plus fort, aussi. Les rythmes changeaient toutes les vingts secondes, et elle se surpris à attendre avec impatience un rythme en particulier. C'est celui-là qui la fit jouir. Elle eu froid ensuite, comme on n'essuyait pas son sexe humide, et qu'il semblait faire frais de l'autre côté de l'univers.

Elle entendit au loin la voix de Yaz qui lui annonçait qu'ils avaient atterris, et elle se repris rapidement.

Elles sortirent du TARDIS et s'enfoncèrent dans le noir. Au fur et à mesure que leurs yeux s'habituaient, elles distinguèrent un couloir et le suivirent en se tenant par la main pour ne pas se perdre. Le Docteur ouvrait la marche en pointant son tournevis en avant, diffusant une lumière diffuse. Heureusement, "on" les laissait tranquille pour l'instant.

Une lumière plus vive apparu au détour d'un couloir. Elle coupa net le tournevis pour ne pas être repérée, puis, doucement, elle passèrent la tête par l'embrasure d'une porte ouverte dans ce qui ressemblait à une colonne romaine. Il y avait une console qui ressemblait un peu à celle du TARDIS c'était manifestement plus grand à l'intérieur, et le Docteur du intimer à Yaz le silence avant de pointer du doigt le mur qui entourait la pièce. Chaque panneaux était couvert d'anneaux de métal. Si certains étaient vides, la plupart d'entre eux laissaient apparaître une impressionnante collection de vulves féminines - de forme humaine pour la plupart, mais pas exclusivement.

Yaz ne pu retenir une exclamation. Une voix monta alors du centre du TARDIS - car s'en était bien un.  
"Intéressante collection, n'est-ce pas?"


	2. Chapter 2

Le claquement de talons résonna sur le plancher métallique du vaisseau. Le Docteur eu un frisson d'horreur: Elle connaissait bien cette voix... Le défi était maintenant de ne pas se faire reconnaitre.

Elle chuchota rapidement à l'oreille de Yaz de suivre tout ce qu'elle dirait et cacha son tournevis sonique, avant de s'avancer vers une femme d'âge mur, mais encore belle, à l'allure stricte et coiffée d'un chapeau qui rappelait furieusement à la jeune humaine Mary Poppins.

"Heeeey, Madame. Je pense que vous possédez deux petites choses qui nous appartiennent, à mon amie et à moi."

Pour répondre, elle poussa un rire froid. "Ah, peut-être bien. Mais lesquelles? Peut-être mes deux nouvelles acquisitions?"

Elle désigna deux anneaux. Les pubis présentés étaient les leurs, sans aucun doutes possible: le premier présentait une peau pâle et des poils bruns (Yaz se doutait un peu que les cheveux du Docteur étaient teints...) et l'autre était imberbe, mais la peau avait la couleur brun doré de la peau de Yaz.

La voleuse se retourna sur elle, et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Épilation soignée, mademoiselle. Je met un 5/5. C'était délicieux." Sur ce, elle tira la langue. Yaz cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

"Bref, à qui ais-je l'honneur? En général, c'est moi qui contacte mes victimes. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est assez malin pour me trouver en premier."

Le Docteur fronçait les sourcils et plissait du nez. Elle n'appréciait pas la situation, et encore moins les insinuations que la Dame du Temps avait eu sur sa compagne.

"Entre Dame du Temps, on sait facilement se retrouver... Missy.  
-Ooh, mon nouveau nom a déjà fait le tour de Gallifrey, hein? Avant, on m'appelait le Maître. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on se connaissent?"

C'était déjà un bon point, elle n'avait pas repéré qu'elle était le Docteur. Il fallait rapidement trouver un nom pertinent.

"On se connait. Je suis votre ancienne Lady President.  
-Ro-ma-naaa, mais quelle bonne surprise! Tu fais un peu moins fifille ou femme fatale sous cette apparence, dommage. On n'a plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un sacré bout de temps, tu étais passé ou?  
-T'occupes.  
-J'avais entendu dire que tu trainais dans un musée et que tu avais swappé comme moi. Mais enfin, ce genre de rumeurs, on sait toutes les deux que ça vaut ce que ça vaut..."

Le Docteur décida de ne pas relever et de classer cette information dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard. "Et voici Yaz, elle voyage avec moi.  
-Ah c'est amusant, tu fais comme ce bon vieux Docteur, hein? Tu as pris gout aux animaux de compagnie. En parlant de lui... Je le cherche, il parait qu'il s'est régénéré en vieux crouton..."  
C'était une information intéressante. Cette Missy n'avait pas encore passé des milliers d'années dans le coffre et n'avait pas encore découvert le petit éclat de gentillesse qui sommeillait très, très (trop) profondément en elle. La méfiance était de mise.

"Je ne sais pas ou il se trouve. Mais j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu arrête ce petit jeu." Elle désigna les murs d'anneaux.

"D... Romana!" s'écria Yaz. "Faites attention!"

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Missy avait piégé son TARDIS, et des câbles électriques s'enroulaient autours de ces chevilles. Il lui suffit de quelques coups de bottines pour s'en dépêtrer.

"Quelle rabat-joie! Dommage, elle est mignonne, ton petit caniche."

Yaz pris la mouche. Elle se dirigea vivement vers Missy, mais fut arrêter d'un bras par le Docteur.

"A moins que ce soit un rotweiller." Elle se retourna, baissant sa garde, pour désigner le mur. "Voyez, ce sont tous mes pantins. On dit souvent qu'on peut tenir les hommes si on tiens leurs couilles, mais les femmes, c'est pareils. Ces humains sont tellement soumis à leurs bas instinct... Je piège des femmes d'un peu partout, je les soumets à ma volonté... Et je leur ordonne de faire ce que je souhaites. Parfois ce sont des simples missions de surveillances, parfois c'est plus complexe... Bref, elles servent mes intérêts. Tu ne veux pas servir mes intérêts, Romana?"

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en pinçant les lèvres et en faisant la moue.

"Mais quelle salope!" Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Yaz tout haut.  
"Un problème, le teckel?  
-Oui, j'en ai un! Vous violez des femmes p... pour obtenir ce que vous voulez!  
-Oh, certaines adorent ça. La plupart des femmes sont frustrée sexuellement, et certaines font ce que je leur demande pour avoir l'assurance que je continue ce que je leur fait... Quoi, toi, tu n'as pas aimé?"

Le Docteur se pinça l'arrête du nez. Évidemment, Yaz ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait vu son visage tout à l'heure, elle avait adoré. Le Docteur en concevait une énorme jalousie et se promis à cet instant de vite lui faire oublier l'expertise de Missy et de faire à la jeune femme tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais pour ça, il fallait récupérer leurs parties intimes!

Contre son bras, elle sentait la jeune femme trembler. Elle se retourna vers elle, prête à la rassurer d'un regard, mais... Ce n'était pas de la peur qui se peignait sur son visage, mais bien de la rage pure, brute et sans filtre. Elle baissa le bras, persuadée que même Missy ne pouvait pas faire face à ça.

C'était un côté de Yaz qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les femmes peuvent aussi exploser. Depuis que le Docteur s'était réveillée dans ce corps, elle s'interdisait un peu de sortir de ses gonds, intériorisant tout ce qu'elle s'imaginait devoir être, en tant que femme. Plus de discours grandiloquents, plus d'esprit guerrier et vengeur, plus de...

C'était idiot. Le Docteur était telle qu'il... elle était. Si une femme comme Yaz pouvait exploser, le Docteur le pouvait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Le moment était à séparer les deux femmes qui se crêpaient le chignon sur le sol du TARDIS. Elle eu beaucoup de mal.

"La petite teigne! Cette punaise m'a mis la bague piégée au doigt! Je vais... Je vais..."

Aussitôt, un petit "Wrop" se fit entendre du côté du mur, et une nouvelle vulve apparu dans l'un des anneaux libres.

"J'ai réussi à la ligoter.  
-Bravo Yaz! Tu ligotes très vite.  
-Oh..." Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. "Vous n'avez pas idée.  
-Romana, dis à ton lévrier de me détacher.  
-Oh non. Pas tant que l'on ne s'est pas amusé un peu. Aides-moi d'abord à libérer toutes ses femmes, Yaz...  
-Ok Doc'!  
-QUOI?"

Les deux amies se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant la mine déconfite de Missy.

"T'inquiète Missy, tu vas bientôt rencontrer le vieux grincheux. Moi, je ne viendrais que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard."

C'est avec bonne humeur que le Docteur montra à Yaz le petit bouton sur le côté des anneaux qui permettaient de déverrouiller les transmats. Elles commencèrent par elle-même, avant de libérer toutes les autres - sauf Missy, évidemment.

"Ca soulage... Mais c'est quand même un peu dommage, quand même.  
-De quoi tu parles, Yaz?  
-Eh bien, c'est une mauvaise personne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est douée avec sa langue..."

Le Docteur tiqua en voyant Yaz se mordre la lèvre inférieure en y repensant.

"Eh bien... Euh... Elle mérite une bonne leçon! Voilà!"

Elle décrocha l'anneau qui contenait le pubis de Missy (poils bruns taillés en forme de ticket de métro) et planta son regard dans celui de sa compagne comme elle commençait à embrasser les grandes lèvres de la Dame du Temps.

"MAIS QUOI! MAIS! MAIS!  
-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites" souffla le Docteur, prenant bien soin de respirer vers le clitoris de Missy pour la faire frissonner un peu plus. Le regard toujours accroché à celui de Yaz, elle lécha avec application et appétit. C'était un regard qui voulait dire "Regarde bien, tu es la prochaine, et je suis aussi bien qu'elle. Je suis même meilleure, tu vas voir."

Missy se tortillait sur le sol, suppliant qu'on arrête. Sa voix était un peu plus aiguë à chaque coup de langue, et elle gémissait si elle sentait des dents la mordiller et tirer sa peau. Le Docteur ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle lui avait procuré un orgasme, tant elle guettait les réactions de son amie plutôt que celles de son ennemie. Yaz respirait fort, imaginant être à la place de Missy - elle le souhaitait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle se faisait souffrance pour ne pas glisser sa main dans son pantalon, et le Docteur remarqua que ses tétons étaient très visible sous son t-shirt.

"C'est bon, laisse-la, elle a son compte" supplia la jeune femme.  
"Bien, on y vas alors. Mais j'emporte ça..." Elle montra bien en évidence à Missy qu'elle emportait l'anneau.  
"Non, tout mais pas ça!  
-A un de ces jours, Missy..."

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte du TARDIS.

Une fois revenues à Sheffield, la tension était palpable dans le TARDIS du Docteur. Elles étaient revenues à l'instant suivant ou elles étaient parties, et Graham, qui avait regardé par dessus son épaule, doutait même de les avoir vu se dématérialiser. Il préféra ne pas en parler à son petit-fils, il allait encore se faire chambrer.

"Tu... vas vraiment garder ça?" osa Yaz, brisant le silence.  
"Ce... Oh, non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour lui faire peur." Le Docteur retourna l'anneau et appuya sur le petit bouton. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple anneau vide. "J'ai piégé son installation transmat avant de partir, au moment même ou j'ai libéré cet anneau, un court-circuit va rendre le tout hors service.  
-Ah. C'est... bien."

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Le Docteur songea un instant à ouvrir les portes du TARDIS, mais elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir.

"Yaz...  
-Doc'..."

Elles avaient parlé au même moment. Elles osèrent se regarder. Allons, c'était parfaitement évident qu'elles le ressentait tous les deux. Le Docteur n'était plus innocent, elle savait que le temps passé avec les humains qu'elle aimait était court, et qu'il fallait en profiter. En un instant, elle avait saisi Yaz par la nuque et l'avait amené à elle, l'embrassant profondément. Un instant plus tard, elle l'avait soulevé de terre et l'emmenait ailleurs, dans une autre pièce du TARDIS. Probablement une chambre. Vous vous doutez bien.


End file.
